


Nigdy więcej

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, F/M, Harry Holmes - Freeform, Harry jest bratem Sherlocka i Mycrofta, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, bez magii, bez mocy, brak bety, dedukcja, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Rodzina Holmesów potrafi wywrzeć odpowiednie wrażenie.





	

— Nigdy więcej — westchnął Tom, opadając na kanapę.

Czuł się zmęczony, zmaltretowany i w ogóle tak, jakby właśnie został przesłuchany przez Scotland Yard. A był tylko na obiedzie u rodziny swojego chłopaka.

— Nie było tak źle — powiedział Harry, usiłując nadać swojej wypowiedzi przekonujący ton.

Riddle spojrzał na niego i prychnął.

— Jeśli to nie było takie złe, to ja nie chcę wiedzieć jak w twojej rodzinie wygląda „okropnie” — stwierdził Tom, zdejmując buty i krawat. Miał wrażenie, że ten zaciskał się na jego szyi przez cały wieczór.

Harry wywrócił oczami i zrobił to samo, po czym pociągnął Riddle’a, żeby wstał i doprowadził do sypialni, gdzie ten od razu rzucił się na łóżko.

— Nie zdjąłeś marynarki — zauważył. Riddle mruknął coś niezrozumiale. — Będzie ci niewygodnie.

— Cały wieczór był niewygodny — powiedział, odwracając się na plecy.

— Nie, moja rodzina taka była. Poza Johnem, ale on mieszka z Sherlockiem, a Mycroft ciągle gdzieś Watsona porywa. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić. — Harry zignorował pełne niedowierzania prychnięcie.

Wrócił myślami do paru poprzednich godzin, które już na zawsze pozostaną w jego umyśle, jako wspomnienie „tego niezręcznego obiadu z całą rodziną”.

 

***

 

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział, patrząc to na drzwi, to na swojego partnera, usiłując bardziej przekonać siebie niż jego.

Riddle wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, ale odważnie nacisnął dzwonek. Drzwi otworzyły się prawie w tym samym momencie.

— Mówiłem ci, że zajmie im to pięć, a nie dziesięć minut — powiedział mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Był bardzo chudy i bardzo wysoki, a jego ubrania wyglądały jakby były prosto od Harrodsa. Riddle zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ponieważ bardzo podobne ubrania, wisiały u niego w szafie.

Drugi mężczyzna — zapewne Mycroft — miał na sobie trzyczęściowy garnitur (również wyglądający na bardzo drogi) i patrzył na Sherlocka z dezaprobatą.

— Sherlock — powiedział karcąco, a potem zwrócił się do nich:

— Harrison, jak dobrze, że już jesteście. Wchodźcie. — Przepuścił ich w drzwiach. — Mamusia się niepokoiła. A ty to pewnie Thomas. Mycroft Holmes. — Wyciągnął do Toma rękę, którą ten uścisnął. — Chodźmy, rodzice nie mogą się doczekać, żeby cię poznać.

Pozwolili by Mycroft poszedł przodem.

— Harrison? Thomas? — spytał Tom szeptem.

Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

— Nie próbuj go zmusić, żeby zwracał się do ciebie Tom — usłyszeli głos Sherlocka. — Zawsze będzie mówił Thomas — powiedział i podszedł bliżej. — Sherlock Holmes. — Skinęli sobie głowami, bo środkowy z braci Holmes, nie przejawiał najmniejszej chęci podania Riddle’owi ręki.

— Wasi rodzice uwielbiają dziwne imiona, prawda? — spytał, gdy Sherlock zniknął w jednym z korytarzy, a oni szli śladami Mycrofta.

— Yhm — mruknął Harry. — Nawet moje imię wydłużyli, kiedy zostałem adoptowany. I Sherlock ma rację, na zawsze już pozostaniesz dla Mycrofta Thomasem. Mamusia pewnie je jakoś skróci, ale… — urwał, gdy weszli do kuchni z której roztaczał się przyjemny zapach.

— Harry! — krzyknęła siwa już kobieta, która natychmiast podeszła i uściskała syna. — Już myślałam, że nigdy nie dojedziecie.

— Były korki, mamuś — powiedział Harry, oddając uścisk.

Gdy go puściła, zaczęła ściskać Toma, a najmłodszy z Holmesów miał chwilę, by się rozejrzeć. W kuchni, oprócz mamy, stał również Mycroft, który — Harry mógłby przyrzec — ze złośliwą uciechą patrzył, jak Riddle zostaje wypytany o wszystko co możliwe, choć, oczywiście, ich mamusia mogła wszystko sama wydedukować.

Holmes szepnął Tomowi „zaraz wracam” i ruszył do salonu, gdzie zastał Sherlocka, ich ojca oraz miło wyglądającego blondyna, który zapewne był Johnem.

— Cześć, tato — powiedział Harry, ściskając się krótko z ojcem.

— Urosłeś — stwierdził tamten.

— Raczej niemożliwe. Nie rosnę już od paru lat. — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Możliwe — powiedział Sherlock. — Urosłeś pół cala, ale oczywiście nic nie zauważyłeś.

— Sherlock — syknął niższy mężczyzna.

— Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić jeszcze zanim zacząłem chodzić. — Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. — Tak w ogóle to jestem Harry.

— John. John Watson. — Uścisnęli sobie ręce. — Więc jesteś młodszy od Sherlocka, tak?

Harry skinął głową.

— I to ja jestem tym zwyczajnym, pozbawionym „daru dedukcji” — mruknął, ale bez goryczy, czy żalu.

— Bzdura — prychnął Sherlock. — Uczyłem cię obserwowania odkąd tylko byłeś w stanie cokolwiek zrozumieć. Mycroft tak samo. Potrafisz wydedukować więcej niż każdy przeciętny człowiek.

— Naprawdę? — spytał Watson. — Co w takim razie powiesz mi o mnie?

Harry zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

— Jesteś lekarzem wojskowym, w związku od roku. Nie powiedziałeś o tym rodzicom od razu, powiedziałbym, że dopiero dwa miesiące temu. Bałeś się to zrobić, ponieważ twoja siostra też jest homo, na co wasi rodzice nie zareagowali zbyt dobrze — powiedział.

— Zapomniałeś o czymś — powiedział Mycroft, wchodząc do salonu. Za nim wszedł Tom, który wyglądał, jakby dowiedział się więcej niż by chciał.

— O tym, że jego siostra jest alkoholiczką, czy o ich zaręczynach? — spytał Harry, podchodząc do Riddle’a i obejmując w pasie. — Przecież to oczywiste.

John wyglądał, jakby był pod wrażeniem.

— Nie zapytasz mnie, skąd to wiem? — spytał go najmłodszy z braci.

— Harrison, proszę cię, nie udawaj idioty, skoro wszyscy wiemy, że nim nie jesteś — zaczął Mycorft. — Przecież mieszka z Sherlockiem i się z nim spotyka. Oczywiste, że wie skąd to wiesz.

Harry spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

— Zamiast wtrącać się do rozmowy, pomyśl jak zrzucić te dodatkowe kilogramy, które ostatnio zyskałeś — powiedział.

— Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, zrzuciłem kilogram — oświadczył, a Harry i Sherlock wymienili spojrzenia.

— A gdzie się ostatnio ważyłeś, braciszku? — spytał Harry.

— Tutaj. W tym domu — rzekł Mycroft, usiłując utrzymać swój ton „jestem od ciebie lepszy i nic na to nie poradzisz”.

Sherlock parsknął.

— Tak się składa, że Harry, kiedy był mały, popsuł tę wagę. Pokazuje, że ważysz mniej, niż w rzeczywistości. Z tego co pamiętam to o jeden kilogram właśnie — powiedział.

— Naprawdę to zrobiłeś? — spytał Tom. Harry pokiwał głową.

— Byłeś uroczym dzieckiem, skoro tak się zamartwiałeś samopoczuciem brata — stwierdził Watson.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nieszczególnie — powiedział, a Harry się zarumienił.

— Chciałem, żeby to działało w drugą stronę — mruknął. — Miała pokazywać, że waży więcej, a nie mniej.

Zanim Mycroft zdążył odpowiednio zareagować, weszła mamusia Holmesów.

— Chłopcy, przestańcie się sprzeczać. A ty — zwróciła się do męża. — Mógłbyś ich  od czasu do czasu powstrzymać. Wiesz, jak lubią się kłócić.

Mężczyzna tylko westchnął i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, by pomóc żonie nosić talerze z obiadem.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Póki co, wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

 

***

 

— Taak — mruknął Riddle. — W jak największym. Znowu zostałem przepytany. Z drugiej strony… — uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Znam teraz naprawdę ciekawe historie z twojego dzieciństwa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
